


Hello there, it's me

by MissPatate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, artefacts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPatate/pseuds/MissPatate
Summary: Obi-Wan opened his eyes in the Chancellor's office.Palpatine opened his eyes in a cave.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Hello there, it's me

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The light was far too bright as he tried to focus on his environment. What happened? Where was he? Everything was so red and dark. He observed his surroundings, struggling against his dizziness and tiredness.

He somehow managed to stand up from the soft couch he was lying on. Catching his breath, he looked around. 

The room was large, and strangely familiar. In the middle of it, near a ridiculously large window offering a stunning view on Coruscant, stood a desk and various seats. As the Jedi’s eyes caught the details of the place, he understood where he was. It was the chancellor’s office at the Senate building. 

He startled, unsure of what he should do. Palpatine was nowhere to be seen. Actually, there was nobody. How did he end up here? 

Obi-Wan mechanically rubbed his head, which was starting to ache. 

Gradually, the memories came back. 

_ He was on a mission, with Anakin, in a cave. Actually, he was alone in this cave. He found something, shining in the Force. An artefact. Maybe. It was so bright, calling him with hope, that he took it. Then, he remembered only darkness.  _

He should have known better! He lectured Anakin about not touching unknown objects an astronomical number of times… Yet he did it himself! What a great Master!

As the dizziness evaporated, he felt strangely, unfamiliar, not like himself. 

A young woman, with blond hair and big brown eyes, appeared on the doorstep, a small smile on her lips. Obi-Wan remembered that he saw her at the Senate before. She was Palpatine’s secretary. 

He opened his mouth, looking for an excuse to his presence - where he shouldn't be- , but she spoke first.

“Chancellor, I need you to sign these papers. Can I come in?” She asked, looking expectantly at him. 

_ What?  _ He frowned, and he noticed his hands. They weren’t  _ his hands.  _ They were older and….slimmer. 

He turned his head toward the patio door. Palpatine's reflection stared at him.

  
  


**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Darth Sidious opened his eyes in a cave. There was no light, but the light side of the Force was strong here. He wanted to puke. What a hell of a place!

He stood up, wondering how he managed to land in this silly cave. A spark in the dark caught his eye. 

_ A lightsaber, not his own.  _

He grabbed and activated it: a blue blade came to life. Blue. Urg. Definitely not his color. Definitely not his lightsaber. He saw it before, but he couldn’t remember where. 

He started to walk, hoping to quickly exit the cave. 

Finally, he approached a small stream. He cleaned his hands, full of mud, when he understood something. This was not his hands. He looked at his reflection with anxiety. 

On the water’s surface, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was looking at him with wide eyes. What the Sith Hell happened? What was this? 

The Chancellor jumped in surprise and fury. This was impossible! Was it a vision? 

If that was what he thought his great plan could be called into question! 

A young familiar voice rose:

“Obi-Wan! You’re here! Are you feeling well? I felt a disturbance in the Force.” The Knight get to his side, worried. 

_ Yes.  _ Palpatine calmed down and put up a front.

“I’m fine, Anakin.” he answered, a malicious grin on his lips. He could use this unexpected transformation after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
